


Brother Swap

by uragani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, Possession, Short, season 5, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uragani/pseuds/uragani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dean was Lucifer's vessel, and Sam was Michael's? How would that have changed the arguments and outcome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Swap

"C'mon Dean!" Dean closed his eyes to the man wearing angel standing in front of him, "Don't you understand how it feels to do everything right, and _still_ have your Dad kick you when you're down? Protect the family, he said, love me beyond everything else. Worship me and no other. But then the new baby comes, and I'm supposed to just put them first. Even if it kills me to do so? Dean you have to understand, you're... you're just like me. Why else would you be my vessel?"

"There's no way," Dean snarled, a righteous man to the end, "you're the freaking devil! Why should I ever listen to you?"

Lucifer's eyes were downcast with actual emotion, "That's what my _brothers_ always say. That I'm evil, just because father--But I have never _lied_ to you, or your brother. I just want this to _end_. I don't want to fight. I don't want the Apocalypse anymore. Just-- let me in, so I can stop it. So I can save everyone. I just have to stop them."

* * *

 

Sam stood uneasily in front of the angel wearing his father,"Samuel. Please say yes. I must defeat my brother, and bring about the Apocalypse so we can cleanse the Earth. Once everything is destroyed you, can live with him in _Heaven_ , in _peace_ , for _eternity_. No pain, no sadness anymore. With everyone, even Jessica, your mother, your father. Happy, and safe. All you have to do is say yes to me, and let me destroy the brother who betrayed us all. It's just another hunt, one more monster."

"No!" Sam snapped, rubbing between his brows in a familiar gesture, "Being _dead_ isn't saving anyone!"

"But..." Michael tipped his head slightly, "Heaven is where you're all _supposed_ to go in the end. Everyone dies Samuel, that's why Heaven exists. Earth is simply a trial before the happiness you will always have in the other world, and you've passed that trial. You both have. So long as you let me in, everyone will. You will be the next Messiah, and die for their sins one more time. You'll be the key to everything, and no one will suffer again. No more hunting, no more monsters. Just a normal life, with those you love. Please..."

* * *

 

Both men looked up, gazing into the eyes of the desperate angels riding other meat suits, watching as the meat broke down, not belonging. Both men weighed the arguments, and understood their place. Instead of fighting against who they were, these angels played them like harps, stringing them along effortlessly. It was a harmony that worked.

Both men spoke as one. damning everything as they did. "... Yes."

And the world came tumbling down as the angels clashed.


End file.
